Talk:Kung Fu Panda Wiki
Countdown Time Zone Okay, I'm slightly confused. Will k, I agree that it should be somewhat "fair" to all wiki-readers around the globe to have the time reference be in the middle, but I don't think the movie will be released into Europe until at least a week or so after it's already been released in the U.S. I don't live in the eastern U.S., but I think it would make sense for it to first hit the movie theaters there, then progress down into the other time zones in the U.S. I'm pretty sure that's what happened with Kung Fu Panda. Then there's also the case of pre-screenings and premieres in Los Angeles, although I don't think those would necessarily count since they're not exactly open to the public. So I'm a bit confused - is the timer meant to count down the time until it hits the FIRST cinemas (which I'm pretty sure is in the U.S.), or if it's supposed to count down to the time it hits cinemas EVERYWHERE?... I don't think it's that big of a deal honestly, but I just want to make sure for accuracy reasons. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Vandalism The main page is messed up! It talks about Albert Einstien! :Thanks everyone for letting me know about the vandalism. :) But chances are, there's probably going to be a lot more in the future. As administrator, I "know all and see all", so to speak, so there's really no need to tell me about every single one of them. I'd like for everyone to just keep undoing/reverting the vandalism, and I will find the perpetrators from the Wiki Activity page and handle the situation. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 13:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Po finding a girlfriend/boyfriend Should Po have a love interestSongmaster 19:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :This has nothing to do with improving anything. Please take it somewhere else. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 21:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Legends of Awsomeness countdown... When we know the official date for Legends of Awsomeness, do you think we could use a countdown till that day or is that a little too minor?MasterArticaKennedy 17:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :No, sure, we can have another countdown (once we know the exact day, that is). :) I'll probably just place it in the Featured Media box, though. I need to have that spoiler warning stay at the top of the page for now... --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 17:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course! I was just asking, not saying we don't need the spoiler thing because we do.MasterArticaKennedy 17:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I love the new slider! Since we know the official premiere date for LOA do you think we can do the countdown now?MasterArticaKennedy 20:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. It was just a small spark of inspiration I had this morning. I already have a few others created (as well as a list of other ideas) for updating it in the future. :) :As for the timer, I'd love to put one up if we can somehow clear up a bit of confusion I'm having: :So some people on Wikipedia (as well as a few websites) are convinced that the official series premiere is on the 21st this month when they show "The Princess and the Po". But DreamWorks posted on their site that the premiere date isn't happening until Thanksgiving weekend. I'd much like to believe it's actually showing earlier on the 21st, but DreamWorks would probably be the most reliable source. If it is on the 21st, then I can place up a timer since we know the exact day and time it's happening; but if DreamWorks was right for Thanksgiving, then I can't because that could be any time between Thursday and Sunday of that weekend. :If anyone can clear this up, I'd be most grateful... :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Those websites can lie, But I suspect it will be Thanksgiving weekend since Dreamworks is more reliableMasterArticaKennedy 23:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) (no title specified) How about adding a short character quiz? It might make it more interesting :D :That is an interesting idea. As a matter of fact, I'm currently working on organizing a voting system for polls and other features, as well as a new Trivia section (which will eventually require voting as well). A quiz might also be a good addition; thanks for the suggestion. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 15:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi it's me again, Wow I didn't think I'd get a reply :D Language Switch Hello (and sorry for my Bad English ^^), The Language Switch on the Background of your Wikia is not correct. The Link to the German Kung Fu Panda Wikia is: http://de.dekungfupanda.wikia.com . Please edit this Link. Thank You! :Thanks for letting me know, I will fix it right away. :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for editing ^^. Kung Fu Panda 3 Will Kung Fu Panda 3 ever come out? You know, in the end of KFP 2, there was a short scene of Po's father and the Panda village or something like that. Does anyone of you know if there will come out one or not? :S TaiLongOfYin 20:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, this is not the page to discuss topics on Kung Fu Panda. Please feel free to make a comment on a blog about Kung Fu Panda 3 instead. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 20:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Okay ~ ^^ :TaiLongOfYin 19:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) New theme! I love the winter theme! Must be time for the Winter Solstice Festival again in China or is this because of the Holiday season? Maybe both? Either way, it's pretty cool!MasterArticaKennedy 18:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks - glad you like it! :) And yeah, it was mainly meant for the Winter Solstice Festival, but it's enough of a general winter theme that I'll probably just keep it up all throughout winter (with the exception of New Year's in January, which I've created another separate header for). --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 18:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Empty placeholders Is there a reason why you guys insist on having empty photo placeholders at the top of many of your articles? Just so you know, it makes them look pretty sh****. -- SaganamiFan 13:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Please watch your language - this is a PG-rated website with lots of young readers, which is why we have a policy indicating as such. :And to answer your question, it's because we would like at least one picture representing the article's subject. A visual aid is one of the best ways to present our articles here. The only exception to this would be if there was absolutely no possible way to obtain a picture of a subject, such as minor characters that were only mentioned in text. See this article as an example. :Also, having an empty image placeholder on an article is a recognizable indicator that the article doesn't yet have a suitable image of the subject, and thus it also encourages users to contribute by adding an image. This is a common goal on any wiki, wouldn't you agree? Some people may not be all that great at contributing actual text to articles, but they might be good at searching for (or taking themselves) reasonable pictures. Whatever we can get (with some discretion) from willing contributors is good enough for us - it'll benefit the site either way. :So basically, it's all part of the overall wiki project - even if it doesn't look all that great. :) And who knows - perhaps I'll make a few adjustments to the module in the future... 15:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC)